Hit Me Baby, One More Time
by turnupthemusicx
Summary: “What do you think I'm doing? What you going to do Shane, hit me like you hit all those other guys, hey? Will you stoop so low as to hit a woman? 'Cause I'm an open target, come on then, do it.” Smitchie AU.


_Hello all. Short authors note today. I haven't really got much to say. So, I found this in my file, and I thought, what the hell, and posted. I'm not sure whether I'll leave this as a one -shot or not. You decide? But for now, it is. That's all I have to say, oh and follow me on twitter (**itsmeJADEY**), you can find the link on my profile. I have made some amazing friends thanks to that site..they know who they are. I love them all. Well..._

**Enjoy. :)**

**

* * *

  
**

"Shane, I have some good news!" Mitchie beamed whilst taking a seat opposite her boyfriend. She couldn't contain her excitement and had the biggest grin plastered across her face.

Shane snorted, "What is it now Mitchie? Did you buy some new shoes? Get a manicure?" He wasn't very pleased with her over-dramatic happiness.

She giggled and shook her head "No, nothing like that. This is much better," She smiled "Shane, we're going to have a baby."

Shane was shocked, his jaw dropped "What?"

"I'm pregnant," Mitchie said again.

"...What? You c-can't be. We are safe, we use protection all the time," He couldn't wrap his mind around this.

"Well sometimes, accidents happen," She swallowed.

Shane scoffed, "Accidents...yeah I bet. So who was he?"

Mitchie looked at Shane confused, "What do you mean?"

"The guy you have been screwing behind my back," Shane stood up, getting angry. He moved across the room so that he was standing directly above Mitchie. "Who is he Mitchie? You had best tell me, now."

"Sh-Shane I swear, I haven't slept with anyone else, only you, I promise," tears began to form in her eyes as she was being accused, she slightly shifted in her seat so that she was a little further away from Shane.

"Don't lie, damn it!" His hands formed into fists as he clenched all his anger. "Just tell me who he was and I won't say anything more."

Mitchie gulped, she was upset and scared, and worst of all she had no idea what she had done wrong, "Shane stop being stupid, I haven't..."

She was cut off, "Stupid?! You think I am stupid. For God's sake woman, you have had sex with another man while being with me, probably countless other man to be honest, I don't know. Just tell me who the fuck got you pregnant. Was it Dan next door, or Matt, or Stephan? You are with them all the time. Oh God, it was Nate wasn't it? That bastard. I swear I will kill him, he has always liked you, and hated me, and this was his way of hurting me was it, well I will show him!"

Mitchie got a sudden adrenaline boost, and stood up to Shane and screamed "Shane, no! It was no-one, I am telling you the truth, you have got to believe me."

"I just told you not to lie to me, you stupid slut."

"Don't call me a slut, I am not slut. All I did was tell you I was expecting, why did you blow off at me for no fucking reason?"

Shane grunted "You think you can talk back to me?"

"What do you think I'm doing? What you going to do Shane, hit me like you hit all those other guys, hey? Will you stoop so low as to hit a woman? 'Cause I'm an open target, come on then, do it"

By now the couple we standing centimetres apart, both breathing heavily.

"Mitchie, don't taunt me"

"Why not? You accuse me of sleeping around, so punish me, I dare you."

"I didn't accuse you, I know for a fact. You can't be having my child, we use protection EVERY time we have sex. Now Mitchie, all I want to know is who the fuck is the father?"

Mitchie breathed in and out, shaking her head, "Do I really have to go through this again. You are Shane, you, not anybody else."

Shane could feel the anger building up inside of him and he couldn't control it, his hands were balling up, and as much as he was restraining against it, he couldn't help himself.

"Don't. Fucking. Lie. To. Me!" and before he knew it, his fist had collided with Mitchie's pure fresh skin, leaving a purplish mark.

Mitchie fell to the ground, tears trailing down her cheeks as she clung on it. Her face stinging, her body shaking.

Shane just stood there with a blank expression. He hadn't meant to do that, he just couldn't help himself.

"Oh my...Mitchie, oh my God. I am so so sorry," he knelt down, so that he was near Mitchie, and he tried to touch her, but she backed off.

"No..no, stay away from me," Her voice was shaky, and her words came out in between breaths. She stood up slowly, and walked to the door. She grabbed her coat, and went to open it.

Shane raced over to her and went to hold her wrist, but she quickly moved it.

"Mitchie, please, don't go. I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. I was just shocked, I didn't expect you to be pregnant. I'm so, so sorry, I love you."

She shook her head "No...no you're not. You are always pushing me, cursing at me, pulling me about Shane, and this was the last straw. I'm...I'm leaving you."

"You can't, what about our baby?" He had realised what he had done was wrong, he knew he shouldn't had, when it had happened.

Mitchie turned to look at him and let out a laugh, "Our baby? Our baby? So first you accuse me of being a whore and now you are saying the baby is yours? You are unbelievable, if you think you are having any part in this child's life."

And with that she stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door on her way. Shane growled and punched the wall. He didn't even care about the pain, he just continued to slam enough until he bled, which didn't take long.

As soon as he saw the blood, he waved his hand about, and moaned. "Stupid Shane, stupid fucked up dickhead, Shane," he repeatedly mumbled.

He walked over to the window, figuring Mitchie would be outside. He was right. He lifted the latch, and opened it. He leant out and shouted for her.

"Mitchie, Mitchie listen to me" No response. "Mitchie, please, listen. Let me explain."

She turned and just stared at him.

He stared back at her.

"No. No more second chances this time. Goodbye Shane."

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**I know it's short, but I haven't really had much of a writers head on lately.**


End file.
